User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence 9 A. Graham Bell vs TV Inventors
'RBoE NOTES! ' IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS!!!! Code Code: Philo Farnsworth: Brown Charles F. Jenkins: Grey Both: White ALL RIGHT! Now the actual notes. I had so much fun on this. I can't believe I had to use the outdated and out of context word "owned" though. I spent 3 weeks doing this. Then I waited for the tourney hype to die down a bit and here we are/ Oh btw RBoE 10 is probably out right now. There is little time stamp things I made. That means on the best go to that time mark. Also there are many references some you won't get. Also it was so much fun writting raps for two people together. You can just imagine how great it sounds. Last, this is an even match. Don't underestimate Graham. I lied this is actually the last thing. I kinda went pro with exotic words on this one. Settings for these three rappers: Alexander Graham Bell: Brodhead-Bell-Morton Mansion Charles F. Jenkins: Charles Jenkins Laboratories Philo Farnsworth: California, Lab at 202 Green Street Beats: Naming it myself. Let's call it Electric vibe RBoE: Alexander Graham Bell vs TV Inventors: Alexander Graham Bell vs Charles Francis Jenkins and Philo Farnsworth START! (0:15) Alexander Graham Bell: How's it going, the name is Alexander Graham Bell Go ham on you and put you in some serious visual hell! You dullards invented the TV? Well that's the best invention to put people asleep I possess an aversion to your invention Why do people even interface with your commercialized television In fact take a gander at this alliteration, prepare for obliteration I'm Owning outranked originator outcasts, what an outrageous observation Your invention would be a complication without my compilation Charles F. Jenkins AND Philo Farnsworth: Oh you want to utilize fancy terms do you, then bring it on fool I'll quell you worse than the volume of copyright lawsuits you went through I've acquired you on radar and you should have seen the warning signal These MC rap bombs will concoct you to drop faster than an early commercial Flows so fast, we're kicking your ass Broadcast you getting outclassed to the worldwide mass We turn on females while all your phone does is conduct retails We don't need to hear the details, because we don't hear your rapping fails Your first phone call was just an accident! A mistake just like this match up incident! Alexander Graham Bell: And I'd rather go blind than have to see you eyesores Heard Philo was a dipsomaniac, hung up because he went poor Me, I have the intelligence and I'm spitting hard on this vinyl And too bliss to be scratched by these miserable criminals You should ring up some help since you all have no hope I made the metal detector and metal jacket 'cause I'm so dope Philo was nothing more than a spoiled Philistine If you think you can beat me, you must be on severe nicotine Charles the cinema maker my receiver, you're more of a corruption causing preacher Philo after you lost your son, your life was canceled by the grim reaper Witness the discovery of your replicated defeats I was a hearing teacher so learn and take a SEAT! Charles F. Jenkins and Philo Farnsworth: (2:06) Projections show I topple your successions I have the motivation and passed many expectations I'm busting boater beguile boasters briskly by my brilliance This hypocritical cretin contributed to slander with his own business Yeah I had problems, but I admit them You lost two sons in infancy so how can you condemn? Make like your water plane fly off and scram We're ringing you harder than your school bells, Graham Change the channel and we'll still be the best The audience may want an encore so we'll finish this pest I was even on TV because I'm so much neater Appears we're the better speakers, while you're just meager You may have invented the telephone, but compared to the cell it's just WEAKER! Announcer: Who Won? Who Will be next? We'll see (On a large tv and heard through phones) RAAAP Battles of EXCELLENCE!! ' Who Won?' Alexander Graham Bell Charles F. Jenkins and Philo Farnsworth Tie ' Category:Blog posts